There has been proposed a display in which a transparent resin filler is charged in a space between the picture image display panel and the front side panel and cured in situ. An optically elastic resin, exhibiting refractive index matching properties, is used as the transparent resin filler to improve viewability and shock-proofness of the display (see for example Patent Publications 1 and 2).
So far, the resin is charged by an inversion method, according to which the resin is applied to one out of the picture image display panel and the front side panel and is allowed to droop on its own, thus without resisting the own gravity. The picture image display panel and the front side panel are bonded together such as to preclude mixing of air bubbles.
There is also known a tilt method according to which one out of the picture image display panel and the front side panel is tilted and the resin is charged in a space thus formed between the two panels. There is further known a gap-dispense method according to which a gap of preset size is provided between the picture image display panel and the front side panel, arranged parallel to each other, with the resin being charged into the gap.
In case the foreign matter, such as air bubbles, are mixed into the bulk of the resin charged between the picture image display panel and the front side panel, a repair operation of separating the two panels apart from each other is carried out before or after curing. See for example Patent Publications 3 and 4. In particular, if the repair operation is carried out after curing the resin, the peel-off strength necessary to peel off the picture image display panel and the front side panel apart from each other increases with the result that picture image display panel and/or the front side panel tends to be damaged. It has thus been desired to improve peel-off re-use performance, that is, so-called re-workability, so that the two panels may readily reliably be peeled off from each other for re-use.